I love You
by Nai SD
Summary: O simplemente "Te Amo". Cinco letras , dos palabras , un sentimiento... Serena ah llegado a un momento de su vida en el que siente ganas de relatar como perduro a lo largo de los años su amor ... Y Darien cada tanto le agarra a Sere su diario y también escribirá ... Atención: los capítulos seran cortos no pasarán en general las quinientas palabras!...
1. TE AMO

**TE** **AMO**

.

.

TE AMO

5 Letras

2 palabras ...

1 significado o sentimiento ...

Una simple frase al cual generalmente usamos inadecuadamente ... A veces la decimos sólo porque el aire es libre o porque creemos que en verdad esas palabras son ciertas...

Pero sólo una persona que ah experimentado lo que es el verdadero amor puede hablar de ello ... Puede explicar lo que es capaz de hacer en nosotros ese sentimiento , para algunos es causante de felicidad y de dicha ... Mientras que para otros es sólo una causante de problemas y desdicha ...

Para mi Serena Tsukino es algo simplemente indescriptible ...

Indescriptible! ... No se sí soy digna de hablar de algo tan delicado como es el amor , simplemente no lo se ... Espero que el que creo este sentimiento tan cálido me lo permita ... Pero que yo ya no puedo callar lo que siento , y aunque parezca algo de niños escribirle a un diario , yo una mujer que ah vivido 177 años voy a hacerlo ... Estando mi marido , el que despertó en mi 163 años atrás ese sentimiento , trabajando ... Mis dulces amigas haciendo su vida y mi pequeña niña conquistado a su primer amor ... Yo me encuentro sola y no en una soledad amarga y cruel ... Sino en una que dura aproximadamente una hora en la cual aprovechare a contarles mi vida por este medio ... Mi pequeño Diario Íntimo

Volviendo al tema principal para este prólogo: el amor... Ah de sólo pensar en esas dos palabras de mi boca sale una sonrisa ... Yo eh experimentado muchos tipos de amor. El amor hacía mi familia , el amor que le tengo a mis amigas , El amor hacia el dueño de mi corazón y el amor de madre ... Sin duda es quizá una palabra que contiene un sin fin de sensaciones ... Pero del que primero voy hablar es del que más me marco , de ese que trasciende el tiempo y el espacio , ese que no tiene principio ni fin ese que hace que con 177 años y más me mantenga viva y joven ese que me hizo sentir El mi príncipe , mi rey ... El primer hombre al que que le dije sinceramente "Te Amo" ...


	2. como te conoci

**Te** **Amo**

**Como** **te** **conocí** ...

Acá estoy , con una lapicera en mi mano dispuesta a volverte a escribir a contarte con las palabras que salen de mi corazón la manera en que conocí al hombre que le dije mi primer " Te Amo" ...

Me remonto allí al principio de nuestra historia a cuando yo era la pequeña princesa del reino ... A cuando yo era la princesa de la luna Serenity, a cuando era esa niña fina y educada que vestía hermosos vestidos y era pura como el agua ... Aquella niña que le encantaban las flores y sobre todo las rosas , a aquella niña de corazón puro como el agua ...

En ese tiempo reinaba my madre , la Reina Serenity... Esa mujer esbelta , hermosa , inteligente y pura . Esa mujer que me concibió sin haber estado con ningún hombre ... Que sólo con el deseo de tener una niña que le haga compañía a la cual amar y dejar como heredera del reino me formó! ... Era un tiempo tranquilo en el cual yo sólo me dedicaba a vivir mi niñez sin problemas... Pero todo eso cambio cuando mi madre me dijo que se había presentado un problema y debíamos viajar ambas a la tierra ...

La tierra ese planeta que había añorando durante toda mi vida . El planeta del cual las personas que iban quedaban enamoradas. A diferencia de la luna había un extraños "hombres" que según mi madre eran la versión masculina de las mujeres . Así como lo es el gato de la gata ... Y la verdad yo no creía en esas cosas , en ese momento no podía yo creer que existieran tales seres , había visto pinturas que las mujeres traían de aquel planeta y había quedado encandilada ...

Tenían una figura parecida a la nuestra , y eran realmente hermosos ... Yo había anelado conocerlos y ahora que se me presento la posibilidad no la perdería. Así que decidí acompañar a mi madre a aquel lugar ...

Usamos el poder del famoso cristal de plata y como por arte de magia aparecimos en un lindo prado de aquel lugar ... Yo lo primero que hice fue levantar mi largo vestido y con delicadeza empezarme a pasear por ese lugar , pronto descubrí que era el jardín de un palacio y no de cualquier palacio , sino del palacio del Rey... Mi madre me tomo de la mano y entramos , el castillo era muy distinto al nuestro pero eso no quitaba que sea bello... Mi madre dijo que tenía que hablar algo importante con el Rey así que me pidió que aguardara en unas de las habitaciones de este . Sin poner excusas lo hice gustosa ... Asta que de pronto , oí unos movimientos . Aún no había podido ver ninguno de esos seres así que muy curiosa , salí al parque encontrandome con la postal más hermosa que alguna vez pude imaginar ...

Ay frente a mi , estaba uno de ellos montado en un extraño animal , con un estraño traje , sorprendida y emocionada por lo que veía me lo quedé mirando perdidamente , era aún más hermoso de lo que yo había visto en esas pinturas ...


	3. Endymion

I**love** **you**

**Endymion...**

Sí sin dudas superaba todas mis expectativas

Era simplemente hermoso , su piel era morena , su cabello tan oscuro como la noche , sus ojos eran de un zafiro exótico , eran como dos océanos , en los cuales me sentía naufraga , pérdida en su mirada azul ...

Oh en ese momento el paisaje más hermoso que alguna vez allá podido ver se veía eclipsado por su belleza . No se cuanto tiempo naufrague en sus ojos , y su mirada penetrante me volvió a la realidad ... Mía mejillas tomaron un leve color carmin y bajé mi mirada avergonzada ... Y ahora que debo hacer mi sueño está echo realidad conocí el planeta tierra y a uno de sus habitantes ...

No emitia palabra , pero se notaba que el también me estaba escudrinandome , su mirada se paseaba por toda la exención de mis facciones , como sí se tratase de un bicho raro lo que estaba viendo ... Yo lo comprendía a la perfección , estaba en el mismo estado , reconociendolo acostumbrando mis ojos a su belleza ¿ _varonil_ ? Creo que así era como lo llamaban ... _Varón_

De repente la realidad cayó como un balde de agua fría . Debía escapar de ahi sí no es varón me haría daño , por mi reino se decía que eran seres crueles y despiadados , pero no todos pensaban igual otros decían que eran maravillos y de un gran corazón ... Yo prefería aferrarme a esto último . Pero igual no podía arrisgarme así que un gran dolor me di vuelta para irme , sí el era bueno correria tras mi como el los cuentos de adas y me detendria...

¿Pero porque tendría el que detenerme? Sí apenas me conocía ...

No lo se pero anelaba que así fuera ... Como un hechicero o algo por el estilo pareció leer mis pensamientos y camino a mi par aún subido en ese bello animal , se bajo del mismo y me sonrio de la manera más dulce que podía existir! Apoyo su mano en mi hombro y ese fue nuestro primer contacto físico , la primera vez que roso mi piel haciendo que una corriente electritricta recorriera todo mi cuerpo , que se estremecio ante su contacto ...

Al sentir esa corriente , pensé que el me estaba haciendo algún tipo de ataque , pero me equivoqué . Su mirada me hizo notar que sólo ocurrió eso porque nuestras pieles estaban destinadas a nuestro contacto ... Un contacto dulce , inocente y puro...

Al principio desconfie de el y me mantuve a la defensiva , pero con el pasó de los minutos , el supo ganar mi confianza la primera palabra que salió de su boca fue un simple y corto Hola ... O su voz era grave , fuerte , potente mientras que al mismo tiempo era tierna e inspiraba confianza. Yo respondi con la misma palabra pero con un tono casi inaudible , pero el me oyó. El tiempo continuo pasando y yo aprendí a conocerlo ... El me contó sobre sus costumbres y yo sobre las mías , obviando el pequeño detalle que era la princesa de luna ... El amablemente me ofreció su compañía , haciendo que la espera por mi madre se hiciera más ligera ... Yo la acepte entre tímida y nerviosa... Al parecer pude romper una barrera invisible que se imponía y escuche en susurro , su bello nombre ...

Endymion...

.

* * *

.

Gracias a todos y todas por sus review , son los que me inspirar a seguir

**Nai**


	4. Darien escribe?

**Te**____ **amo**

Entre en la habitación matrimonial que comparto con mi esposa , y la vi ahí , tan bella como siempre... Hace exactamente 163 años desde la primera vez que la vi , como Serena Tsukino , y no me canso de mirarla. No me canso de apresiar su belleza. Siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora , y en mi estómago mil mariposas revoleteando , mi cuerpo reaccionar al de ella ,Y el nerviosismo apoderarse de mi... A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos , siento que una eternidad no me serviría para amar a mi princesa... Sí pese a que ella dejó de serlo hace unos más de cien años , para mi fue, es y sera mi princesa mi dulce princesa...

La veo ahí acurrucada a un pequeño libro rosa , su asta ahora su color favorito , la agarró entre mis brazos y gracias a que tiene un sueño muy pesado no la despierto. Le saco su hermoso vestido y le pongo su pijama , la recuesto sobre la cama , con toda la delicadeza que puedo... A veces pienso que sólo algo artificial como una muñeca puedo ser tan bella , creo que sólo es un linda muñeca de porcelana ... Pero NO! Cada una de sus sonrisas , de su berrinches , de sus caricias , me devuelven a la realidad ... Ella es real es ahí de carne y hueso . Mi pequeña ninfa una ángel caído del cielo ...

Le miro y pasó mi mirada por el pequeño cuaderno que anteriormente tenía en sus manos ... Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato pero creo que el que morire soy yo sí no veo ese pequeño libro al cual mi princesa le tiene tanta afinidad ... Y como sí de un crimen se tratase abro el pequeño libro ...

I love You

Era el título , mi curiosidad me juega una mala pasada , y sin poder evitarlo pasó mis ojos por las siguientes líneas , al parecer era una novela , porque tenía capítulos . Cuando mis ojos siguen avanzando noto que es un relato de amor , y no cualquier relato de amor sino el nuestro ...

Al leer esas palabras tan cursis me emocionó , nunca imagine que a mi princesa le guste escribir ... Ven la caja es una vida de sorpresas...  
Que? ... O creo que Mina me pega sus malos hábitos ... La vida es una caja de sorpresas... Le corregía Amy ... Ahhh ...

Creo que leer esto me puso a mi también nostálgico , sin poder evitarlo cojo un boligrafo y agarró su pequeño cuaderno o diario íntimo , como ellas lo llaman ... Sí yo el rey Endimion , me desvelare con el diario de la Neo Reina y también escribire curislerias que nuestra historia inspira ... Pueden creerlo?

.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus hermosos review... Son mi inspiración ...


	5. Serenity

**Te** **amo**

Recuerdo que hace siglos yo era el príncipe de la tierra , el hijo del gran Rey Mamoru ... El unigenito y heredero al trono , el ejemplo a seguir por todos lo terrestres ... Era Endimion.

Que puedo decir de mi , nada que les interese , mi vida era algo aburrida carente de sentido. Entrenar , estudiar , dormir. Esa era la mejor descripción de mi vida , pero todo cambio cuando la vía a ella...

**Serenity** ..

Recuerdo que yo volvía como siempre de mi entrenamiento en mi hermoso caballo blanco típico de un líder y de repente la veo a ella ...

Con un hermoso atuendo blanco , con esa mirada celeste azulada que me escudriñaba algo asustada , con esos odangos que volaban libres al viento , simplemente era una ángel , un ángel caído del cielo . Y no me equivoqué! Era una princesa por lo que se ve era la princesa de la luna. Ese distintivo que llevaba el la frente era inconfundible ...

Era un habitante de la luna...

¿Pero que hacia una mujer sagrada en nuestras tierras ?

¿ Y por que era tan jodidamente bella?

No se respuestas no tenía , pero lo que si sabía con certeza que esa mujer era hermosa . Me habían dicho que las de la luna era lindas y demás , pero yo pensaba que sólo lo decían de lo babosos que son por acá ... Pero era cierto! O al menos en está mujer la regla se cumplía ...

En unos momentos la vi alejarse y yo como un zombie le seguí ... Por que? No me le pregunten pero su belleza me había dejado Imnotizado ...

Ella continuaba caminando , y yo quería saber que era lo que estaba haciendo en estas tierras . No lo dude más y desmonte , necesitaba detenerla que ella notara que estaba ahí , tenía su atención pero ella estaba algo atemorizada así le sonreí tratando de transmitirle paz ...

Para detenerla apoye mi mano en su hombro y al hacerlo , sentí como corría una extraña sensación por todo mi cuerpo . No le hice caso... En un primer momento pero al notar que ella había sentido por mi lo mismo que yo por ella , lo medite. Y volví a darle seguridad y lo supe desde ese momento supe que esa niña de mirada imnotizante formaria parte de mi vida...

Y valla que había acertado al decir eso.

Logré que ya no me mirará con miedo y le hable , gracias a Dios ella hablaba el mismo Idioma que yo y eso me alegro mucho ... La primera vez que escuche de su boca pronunciar palabra fue cuando me saludo en una voz ronca y susurrante... Pronto me gané toda su confianza y empezamos a platicar como sí nos trataramos de grandes amigos ...

Quise preguntar el motivo de su visita pero ella tampoco lo sabía ... Lo único que teníamos claro era que mi padre y su madre estaban juntos en el salón ...

Pronto averiguaria de que tanto hablan , pero por ahora lo único que en verdad me importaba era mantener el contacto con esa rubia ...

Esa princesita de la luna que tanto confianza me inspiraba , tanto que le di mi nombre y ella hizo lo mismo con el sullo ...

Serenity ...

De un momento a otro sentí que no habría otro nombre que sonara también en mis labios ...

El tiempo pasó volando y la madre de Serenity vino para llevársela , pero prometió que volvería y yo esperaba ansioso que ese voto se cumpliera ...

Días después cumpliendo su promesa y para la buena salud de mi corazón volvieron ...

Y ya era hora que hagamos alguna travesura juntos verdad?  
Averiguariamos el porque de sus visitas ...

o

* * *

o

Gracias a todas por sus grandiosos review que hoy por tratarse del cap 5 los responedere:

**_Conyta_****** _**Bombon:**___ hola amiga ; primero gracias por todo por siempre apoyarme y seguirme la verdad**__****** gracias! Segundo y sí mi amado Darien es lo bastante curioso... Espero haya cubierto este cap tú curiosidad! Besitos. Que estés muy bien!

**_yesqui2000_****** : Sí nuestro querido rey también escribió ... Gracias por siempre seguirme ... Besos

**_naiara1254_****** : sí Darien tenía que escribir a sí más o menos sabíamos que era lo que el sentía! Saluditos y gracias por el alago! ... XD!

**_Princess_****** **_Serenity_****** **_Flora:_****** Yes, el es un curioso. Ay no yo me muero sos una . ... Por que tenes tanta suerte acá no hay esas cosas bua bua bua ... A tema pendiente después acordamos las condiciones del reparto de los Darien eh ... Jajaja... Besotes!

**_marsromina:_****** quién no querría gobernar a su lado ? Ahora mismo me siento Beryl Jajaja... Pero sólo vuela alto mi imaginación! Voy a tú history... Nos leemos! Besotes

**_eloina._****** **_morenozabala:_****** me alegra que te haya parecido gracioso. .. Nos leemos!

**_Alex_****** _Aome_**** _Moon:_**** que alegría! Estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado mi locura ... Y bueno acá un new champer! Gracias por el review... Tu también cuídate!

**¡FELICES PASCUAS!**


	6. Beryl

**I LOVE YOU**

_**Beryl... **_

**H**oy era uno de los tantos días que yo recorría el planeta tierra. Ya era parte de mi vida viajar a ese planeta, mi madre insistía e insistía en viajar y hablar con el padre de Endy. No se que tramaban esos dos pero algo se traían entre manos y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, y al parecer mi hermoso príncipe quería lo mismo.

_Mi príncipe _

Ah que bien sonaba ese _mi. _Si hermoso y lindo príncipe, el pidió que pase lo que pase el seria mio y yo seria de el y estaba feliz por ello. La vez que me lo pidió yo tuve un poco de temor pensando en que diría mi madre pero el me trasmitió esa confianza que lo caracteriza y zas acá estoy a su lado.

No se que es todo lo que conlleva ser de el. Y aunque siempre creí que ser de alguien iba a ser algo uuuu... No es nada a lo que no le puedo hacer frente. Incluso creo que me gusta y mas de lo que debería.

El es tan guapo, tan atento, caballeroso, inteligente, y puff miles de cosas mas que si las escribiera una por una, no me alcanzaría el mismisimo cielo.

Volviendo a mi madre y el señor Mamoru bueno hoy justo estaba todo planeado para espiarlos, pero llego la hora de hacerlo y como si mama pudiera leer nuestros pensamientos, me dijo que debíamos irnos ya. Endimion justo antes de que nos fuéramos se despidió de mi con un fuerte abrazo y un tierno beso en mi frente, me dijo que me quería un montón y que me cuidase mucho. Pero algo andaba mal.

Sentía una gran aflicción en mi pecho y apenas si podía respirar, mi sexto sentido me decía que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Yo no quería escucharlo, pero sabia que todos esos extraños sentimientos tenia un porque, y también sabia bien que tenia que ver con Endimion, y la verdad ello me tenia muy afligida. Con la cabeza gacha seguí a mi madre dejando que una traicionera lagrima se me escapara.

Ya era otro fantástico día, en el milenio de plata, pero esa sensación de vacío no me abandonaba. Por mas que me quiera olvidar, pensar en otra cosa o simplemente ignorar, seguía ahí haciendo mi corazón trizas.

Sabia muy bien que Endimion no haría nada para lastimarme, y por ello no me preocupaba. ¿Pero si a el le sucedía algo malo?. No no puedo siquiera preguntarme eso.

Y gusto como si mis pensamientos lo invocasen aparece frente a mi con su inigualable traje azul, le miro, me sonríe, pero puedo ver en ese mar de sus ojos azules una preocupación. El nunca vino a mi planeta, no lo tiene permitido, pero sin embargo el esta aquí justo debajo de el balcón de mi alcoba...

Habla...

Y justo mis temores se confirman...

Algo muy malo le esta sucediendo al planeta tierra. El señor Mamoru ah desaparecido, y todos los humanos menos el príncipe han sido contaminados por una mujer. Una mujer del Megaverso. Para ser especifico su reina:

Beryl...

**Continuara...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**HOLA TODOS **

**Que tal estan?**

**Espero que genial. Yo acá sin inspiración, intentando sacar adelante alguno de mis fic...**

**Espero que les haya gustado este mini capitulo... Gracias a todos por sus hermoso review, ruego que me sigan dejando y prometo actualizar mas seguido.  
**

**BESITOS Y ABRAZOS **

**Nai**


	7. Me concede esta pieza

**TE** **AMO**

**Me** **concede** **está** **pieza...**

¿Que Beryl había tomado posición de mi amado planeta tierra?

Amo ese planeta más o igual que al mío, y no puedo creer que esa maldita bruja teñida le este haciendo daño.

No sólo porque está Endy sino que también porque fue, es y será un planeta al cual le tengo mucho respeto. Aprecio ese planeta, aprecio al señor Mamoru y sobre todo le eh tomado mucho cariño a sus habitantes. No puedo creer que un planeta tan lleno de vida como lo es o al menos lo era la tierra, este tan desolado, tan vacío, tan impregnado de esa aura maligna, la verdad que me causa repugnancia ver el estado en que esa Beryl dejó a pobre planeta.

Y la peor impotencia es saber puedo hacer nada. Le prometi a Endy que por mi amor hacia él, no cometeria ninguna locura, y es esa promesa la que me mantiene anclada a este balcón.

Mirando siempre al horizonte, espero por recibir noticias de mi amado príncipe, no se como ni cuando pero ese príncipe de ojos azules caló hondo en mi corazón...

Se que soy joven y que capaz muchos piensen "que puede saber esa niña mimada de amor". Pero cada vez que lo tengo cerca el corazón me da un brinco, de sólo pensar en que él está sufriendo por la desaparición de su padre el Sr Mamoru me hace trizas mi corazón. Que no daría por estar junto a él en estos momentos, que no daría por repetirle una y otra vez que todo va a estar bien, aunque siquiera este segura de ello.

Oh Dios mío, ya no se cuanto podré seguir con este dolor en el pecho y con la incertidumbre de no saber nada sobre mi alma gemela...

De repente el relinchar de un caballo se encarga de parar a medio camino la lágrima que de deslizaba por mi mejilla. Y ahí lo veo con su espada enfundada, con esa armadura que lo hace ver tan varonil y atractivo, con esa botas que acentan su personalidad ¿Ahhh porque la vida no nos dio otro tipo de circunstancias? En su rostro se dibuja una leve pero difícil de omitir sonrisa, sus ojos brillan como sólo lo suelen hacer cuando me miran y ahora yo derramo lágrimas de felicidad. ¡El sigue en pie! No le pasó nada..

Me grita unas cosas que yo enseguida comprendo, camino elegante y firme como toda una princesa. En el salón bajo del palacio se estaba dando una fiesta, invitados de todos los planetas exento la tierra, bailan felices al compás de la música. Tal y como es de esperar las noticias llegan rápido, ya todo el mundo sabe que la tierra está contaminada y es por ello que se prohíbe rotundamente el acceso al palacio de cualquier habitante terrestre...

Yo me habro paso entre las parejas y llegó asta la escalera, un guapísimo chico enfundado en un elegante traje negro baja delicadamente por interminables escalones. Con sus rostro oculto bajo un antifaz blanco y las puntas de su pelo asomando bajo el sombrero, al instante adivino de quién se trata...

Astuto mi novio que mejor forma de infiltrarse en una fiesta que bajo un dizfras...

"Me concede está pieza, princesa" yo sólo le extendí mi mano y sonreí como una estúpida, al diablo Beryl, al diablo el megaverso. Mi sueño estaba echo realidad, ¡Estoy bailando junto al amor de mi vida!


End file.
